Tell me you remember
by AddysonMae
Summary: When a girl from their past come back, bringing the Apocalypse with her, and force the Sons to remember a past they wanted to forget. Caleb will have to make heartbreaking chose and Tyler... He will have to fight is own personal nightmare. Tyler/OC/Dean
1. At the beginning

Hey! So I do know own anythings except Adelaïde and Garrett.

This is my first story, so please be nice. Here let's start!

-------------------------

I almost jump out of the passenger seat before the car stop. I was angry, sad and lost. My IPod was screaming the music I was listening. I knew that one of my two assholes brothers was following near behind me, but I wasn't freaking care that I was scaring the Hell out of them. I was totally, completely, definitively pissed at them. We're lost in the middle of nowhere and the cherry on the cake: my car was at Bobby's house to get fix. I can escape form my brothers. Damn, I so fucking hate our job!

I enter in the local bar, called Nicky's. Greeaaaat an underage, hormonal students place. I step a little more into the place and all the eyes snap into my direction, yeah like I love the attention. Hear the sarcasm in my voice? Listen well you may find it! Anyways, I could hear the voices talking of me behind my back, I could also hear the whistles form the boys. But who said I did care for a bunch of underage students in the middle of nowhere. So who said that I did care for someone else that my brothers? Not me! I didn't fucking care what the world think of me.

I find my way to the jux-box, took off my IPod and pick up "Zerospace' from Kidney Thieves. God, I loooove this song. My hips start moving with the blast of the music, I can tell by the arm around me that it's Sam, my second asshole oldest brother. I lead him on the dance floor, where everyone let us dance. I mead, sure as Hell I'm mad at him, but I can help myself when we dance together. Like I can help myself to sleep with Dean every time I have the chance to do!

Now I bet you think it's some kind of disgusting that I sleep with my older brother, but to tell you the truth, they aren't my real brothers. My real older brother let our mom send me away with them. Dean isn't my brother so I can do whatever I want with him... Well except all we do, because I'm underage. Yeah, yeah I hate the people like me, I never know why. Maybe it's because since I'm 12 years old I barely spend time with some person who have the same age as me. I mean, Dean's near 30 years old, Sam's 26 years old, Garrett's 24 years old, Bobby's past 50, he didn't what to tell me his age, Helen's 45 years old and Jo's something like 23-24 years old last time I've see her.

The song was end before I can tell it. Sam led me to the table our "brother" takes for us.

"You didn't like all the attention, huh, lil'bit?" He winked at me. I roll my eyes to answer him. Like I will let him own me. I'm not Sam!

My eyes scan the place to find a boy next to a pool table. He was looking like a fucking mamma's boy or a daddy's, never mind! I send a look to Dean and point him the pool table. He looks back at me with a devilish smile. I bet Azazel will be proud of this! Sam glances at me with a warning look. Huh, such a pussy little Sammy! I don't care I want kick some ass at pool and earn money from little daddy's boys!

"Let's have fun, living dead boy!"

"Hell yeah, silent scream!" Dean shouts me back.

I walk directly to the pool table, with Dean following my track like a dog. Cool, the over-protecting brother mood. I'm tired of this, I miss my real brother. He wasn't that over protecting with me, at least last time I've look in my memories... God I miss him so much... Hell don't you dare start this now, girl! You're gonna kick some ass at pool and take away the money.

The guy look back at me and I recognize that look. It was the same look that Dean got, when he want to get in a girl pants. It was all predators, like if I was a piece of meat. Oh boy, you got it so wrong. Actually, I am the predator for your money, not your cock. I stop in front of the guy and look up at him.

"Yo, I bet you 150$, that you can't beat me and my brother at pool." I smirk at him, pointing Dean behind me. I hear Sam chuckle and I smile at myself.

"Deal." I hear him answer. If my smile could get wider, he was.

It took us almost 20 minutes to beat the shit out of the boy, who tell us is name was Aaron or something like that. I don't remember his name, I mean it's not like I'll stay there any longer. Plus I don't like screw fuzzy head. I prefer my boy with short brown hair, blue eyes, like one of my old friend. Anyway, we kick is ass out and took him about 400$, because he was always coming back saying that he wanted a revenge. But, hey, no one can beat me and Dean!

I was walking back to the pool tables when I see two newbie standing beside my big brother, a blond and a brown guy. They were looking more and more familiar to me each time I took a step to where they were. Two others guy came stand near to the blond and brown guys, a black haired boy and a long-ish haired boy.

"OH. MY. CRAPY. FREAKING. GOD!" I nearly scream in Dean ear. "We are leaving Dean. Come on, Sam."

"WHAT?! No, me and those boys were about to kick that Abbot ass! We can't leave now, Kyle!" He was practically begging me to stay there.

"We are leaving. NOW!" I shot him dead glance, practically dragging Sam off.

"No need to be that..."

"Cut it off Garwin! We are leaving Dean." They were all looking at me, four with full of surprise eyes and two with understanding look.

Dean nearly push me out of the bar. We speed up to the Impala, but I stop dead in my tracks. My bike, my baby, we can't leave her here all alone. I've probably talk out loud, because Sam look at me with a eyebrow frown and Dean with a glad expression.

"It's a freaking bike, Ada. We have to leave, now. You tell it yourself." Sam was looking at me with his hand open in front of me.

"But, it's my baby, Sam." I was pouting at him, puppy eyeing him.

"FINE!" He screams at me, was he pitching my keys.

I was about to jumps on my bike when a hand falls on my shoulder yanking me back. I open my eyes, which I didn't know I have closed, to see four angry- confused boys standing in front of me. I was so in deep shit. I've screwed up the entire thing.

"Who the hell are you, girl?" The black haired boy asks me.

"None of your business, Danvers. Leave my little sister alone." Dean was now behind them pointing a gun at them, Sam near beside him with a loaded gun too.

"Woah, woah, woah, we'll leave her alone after she answer why she know Reid." The Danvers boy answers to my brother.

I walk up to Dean, take his gun away and push him off.

"Leave it alone. I can handle myself." He was about to say something, but I place my hand on his mouth. "Better that you, living dead." He frowns at me, before mocking me.

I turn back to stand in front of the four hometown boys.

"My name is Adelaïde Hope Danvers..." I whisper, hoping to don't have to say it again.

----------------------------------

The first chapter... Reviews please like I said it's my first of all!


	2. When you can't leave

Chapter 2

"Adelaïde Hope Danvers..."

The four boys in front of me just look at me like I grown a third heads, until Reid burst out laughing. Caleb just keeps looking at me, with his piercing deep browns eyes of him. Tyler looks away from me, not believing a fucking word I say. And Pogue he just looks up to Caleb, like always.

"Girl, you can't be my sister. She leaves us five years ago, screaming to my face that she'll never come back here. So you can't be my sister." He came directly in front of me; I actually had to stop Dean to come to my rescue. "So who are you?"

I sigh and roll my eyes as I turn around. "You believe what you want Calo." And I leave them dumbfounded. Dean took me to the Impala, throwing me in the back seat, as he climb in the driver seat. Sam just got the time to close the door before Dean starts the car. We drive in silence until I was sure that they wasn't fowling us, but I didn't knew if they got a car and I surly doesn't know the mark. In fact, I was useless in the back seat.

"Addy, you're okay?" Sam was looking at them from the front seat and I just look up to him with my eyes full of tears. "Oh Addy..." Dean stops the car and they both get out and climb in the back seat. I cuddle myself on Dean's chest and take Sammy's hand.

"What's wrong lil'bit?" Dean was gently stroking my hair and placing soft kisses on the edge of my head. He was trying to calm me from sobbing, which I didn't know I was before them came in the back seat.

"I-I've ne-never wanted to scream at him like that, ah-ah-all those years ago, but mother was sending me away a-an-and I couldn't tell him and the others w-why I was leaving them." I sniffle and Dean put his big hand of him in my face, taking with them, taking away the tears rolling down my cheeks.

"I'm sure he doesn't mind Addy, because I'm sure he loves you anyway." Sam and his always so gentle side, I snort and shake my head no.

"Why do you think I am that much stubborn? It's a family thing, my father was, Caleb and I both are... I'm sure he doesn't love me anymore along with the others." Dean snort softly and I hit him in the ribs, making him grunt. "What? What's so funny?"

Sam and Dean just share their knowing look and Sammy get out of the back and walk all the way to the driver seat. He drives all the rest of the ride to the motel, but I somehow fall asleep during the trip, because now I'm in a bed, trying hard to get out of Dean's grip on my upper body. When I finally manage to get out of his arms, I walk to the window and look outside. I've lived here long ago, five years ago. So much append during those years, John take the place my father once had, Sammy takes the place of Calo and Dean... Well Dean takes the place of no one.

"That's a lie Adelaïde Danvers." I spin around myself to find a brown haired man with a tuxedo and a tan long coat. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding and walk to be near the man.

"Don't appear and disappear on me again! You know I hate it..." I look to the bed and find that both off the boys were still asleep. "What do you want, Castiel?"

"Your brother needs you, Adelaïde." I turn around so fast that have make me dizzy and when I found them peacefully sleeping, I understand that he was talking about my real brother. I slowly turns back to look at him. "What's wrong with him? He can take care of himself alone? I've got others thing to do." With that big, big lie I spin around to put my back to Castiel and look at the sleeping face of Sam.

"He got problems with the fifth line. You got to help him and he misses you." He was about to walk out the door, when I understand the meaning of his sentence.

"WAIT! It can't be! The fifth line end three hundred years ago! You bullshit me Cass!" I was nose to nose with him.

"Adelaïde, there was a lie in your book. The fifth line didn't end up with John Putnam. He actually use is power to go as an..."

"Yeurk! I don't wanna know! So that's mean..." I was near the window again and I could feel Castiel behind me look at the window too.

"Yes, you got to stay here and we've already enrolled you into Spencer. You start in the beginning of the week." I turn around and found nothing! He had disappeared on me again. Freaking angel! I hate when they do that! And then it hits me full in the face, I was going to live here again. Be near the people I once called family... I couldn't do that! They have pushed me away! Why should I help them? Why?

"Because even if we had pushed you away... You love us anyway. Like we couldn't help but missing you, princess." This voice... It was my dad voice! I spin around to find myself in the attic of the old colony house. And there was a figure in the old armchair of my father. I slowly walk so I could see who was in it.

"Daddy..." My voice was dying at the end of this old way to call my father. He was like I could remember from my young and happy years here in Ipswich. He stands up, surrounding me with his tallness, and he put his hand on my shoulder, like he would do when Caleb and I were younger. I throw myself in his embrace and start crying all over again.

He was whispering me comfort word, kissing the top of my head and slowly rocking me, like he use to do when I was a child. I narrow my embrace on his waist.

"Princess, look at me." He put his finger under my chin to make me look up at him. I could clearly see his worried expression. "You got to help Caleb, princess. He needs you, he could do it alone, but he'll powerful if you are with him."

"Why so daddy? It's not like I got the Power!" He smiles at me, with his genius smile of him.

"I know you don't have the Power, princess. You have your own power and they are powerful than the four boys together." He kisses my forehead and he narrow is grip on me more than I already had. And then, like he had appeared, he disappeared and I was in Dean arms. He was shouting at someone, as I realise it was on the phone he was shouting, he had already end his conversation.

Sam was running in the room packing our things away and he was talking into is cell phone to. I began to move in Dean's arm to make them look at me. Their head snap in my direction making me blush, a thing I haven't done since a long time.

"Addy you're awake! Good we can leave sooner." With that they begin to do what they were doing before.

"NO! We can't leave! I got to stay... We got to stay!" They stop and look at me. Dean with his confuses expression and Sam with doubt.

"Addy... You're sure? I mean... You had said that you never wanted to come back here and now you want to stay?" Dean was astonished and Sam didn't believe a word I had said.

"We got a case here. We have to stay and I start school Monday morning." I was unpacking my bag when Dean catches my arm and spun me around.

"Tell me something Addy, did we..." He moves his finger between him and Sam. "Miss something? Because six hours ago you were crying yourself out in my arms and now you want to stay here? I'm sorry, but I want explication!" Sam walks near us.

"So I want." I sigh and take out my arm off Dean's grip. I walk again to the window. Turning my back to the two boys I've called family for the past five years. I was confused as they were and I couldn't give them the answer they wanted because I didn't get them, unless...

"My dad asked me to help Caleb with the fifth line..."


	3. Get back to your old life

**Chapter 3**

**Monday morning.**

**I couldn't get myself out of Dean's car. Everyone was looking at the car making me stressed, a thing that didn't happen to me since a long time ago. I look back at the building an wonder if there were people that remembers me. I wasn't a popular one back then, but I somehow manage to have many friends.**

"**Addy!" I hear my name but I didn't really pay attention. "Adelaïde Winchester!" I snap my head into the direction of the voice to find a smirking Dean.**

"**WHAT?!" He jump a little bit and frown at me. I smile back at him and then I look back to the building to find the four boys in front of the school, looking directly at us. I rapidly look away; I hear Dean chuckle an I hit him in the ribs.**

"**I bet you've seen the four wonder boys." I giggle silently and nod.**

"**Yeah... Am I in obligation to g..."**

"**So fucking YEAH, lil'bit, you've been biting our heads off all the weekend and now you don't want to go? NO WAY!" He leans over me an opens the door of his car, almost pushing me out. "YOU. ARE. GOING!"**

**I get out of the car and slam the door shut. I was walking to the front door when he screams my name, I turn back to look at him. "Good luck, kiddo." mocking him I flipped him the bird. Being who he is he just laughed and get back in his beloved car. I huff and slam my palm to my forehead, an keep walking to the front door.**

**I pass people who were staring at me and I just glared at them, making them look away. It was fun to see people staring at me again, not because I was the sister of one of the son, just because I was myself. Because I was the new girl in town, I climbed the stairs, just as I reach the top, the four boys made a wall to stop me from going inside the school.**

"**What are you doing here girl?" Caleb said in his commending voice. I replied with smirking.**

"**Came here to be brighter, you know... A thing you can't be." I heard Reid snicker and I see Tyler try to hold back his laugh.**

"**You're new here?" I smile 'gently' at him and pat him on the chest.**

"**Wow Caleb you are really impressing. No wonder why Evelyn's so proud of you." And with that I pass between Caleb and Tyler, letting my hand longer that I should on Ty chest.**

**I possessively walk in the school until I reach the office. I get in to see the curly boys from Saturday night. He gets up and came to me smiling, holding his hand out to me.**

"**I'm Aaron Abbot an you loving lady?" He was trying to smile seductively at me. I put my hand in his and he kisses the top off it. I giggle because I remember Dean doing it to impresses the girl he wanted to get laid. **

"**I'm Adelaïde Danvers and I'm not interested Aaron." I take back my hand back and turn my back to him, waving to the woman who was looking at us with wide eyes.**

"**Danvers? You say you last name is Danvers." I nod my head not really listening to him as I talk to the sweet lady as my schedule and my uniform. I walk out without looking at Aaron or at anyone else. I rapidly go to my new locker, put my brand new lock on it and start walking to my first class.**

**I knock on the door and wait that the teacher tells me to come in. When she finally does, I enter in the room to find all, and I mean ALL the boys. Yep, the four boys were in the room, looking at me with wide eyes. I give her the paper the lovely lady had given me an she looked at me.**

"**Ah Miss. Danvers I was expecting you soon. Well, get your new classmate to know you. Talk about yourself." She was smiling softly to me and I just gag at her.**

"**Euh... Yeah... My name's Adelaïde and yes I'm Golden boy little sister. I'm a junior and..." I stop myself, because I could see Caleb looking at me with his black eyes. I snicker a little and then I use my power to enter in his mind.**

"_**Caleb Mathew Danvers! You use on me again an I might kick your ass."**_** I hear the four guys gasp inside my head an I could see them looking at me.**

"_**What? I've told you Calo. I'M Adelaïde! You believe what you want boys. With that I quit." **_**And I cut the communication with them to find that the teacher had seated me next to Tyler. I mentally slap myself for being so happy to be near him again. I walked to my new seat for the next months... The boys an I talked an they told me it was the best thing for me to stay here, in Ipswich then travel with them all across the country. I wanted to agree with them, but the whole thing with Dean's deal, the only thing I really wanted was to be near them as long as I could. **

**So I throw myself next to Tyler and I put my head in my arms, sleeping during the class. I was still asleep, dreaming of John again when I woke up to someone shaking me gently by the shoulder. I rapidly stand up to find my brother and his friends surrounding me.**

"**uuhhhh... Hello?!" I scratch the back of my head, holding my nervous laugh inside. "How can I help you?" Caleb just make a big step in front of him and then he do the most surprising thing he had ever done. He put me in his arms and hug so tight that I think I lost my breath for a moment. When he finally let me go, he drags me behind him into the halls of the school. He only stopped to kiss the head of a cute blond girl, I could see Pogue doing the same thing to a mocha skinned girl.**

**And then we started again, before I could ask him or the others where we were going. The three others were following after us. I could clearly see Reid smiling, Pogue frowning his eyebrow and Tyler with a blank expression. Caleb suddenly stops in front of me and I bump hard in his back, making Reid laugh and Caleb giggle a little.**

"**You're still that clumsy Ads!" Reid had his arm around my shoulder and his other hand was on Caleb shoulder. "I told you this girl was your sister, man!" I step out of Reid arm and take my arm out of Caleb grips.**

"**Where are you taking me?" I could see them look at each other and back at me, and back at them and they finally stop their eyes on me. I was a little bit scared; I mean they do have power. "I didn't do a thing... If that can help." Now they are laughing at me. I frown and storm away from them. I could hear them following me so I turn back to face them and before I could do a thing I was on the ground with Pogue on top of me. He pushes himself up and I stay on the ground looking up to them. "Just kill me already! You don't believe me I understand, just do it quick, please."**

**Caleb looks at the guys before looking back at me. "Okay then. I'll do it quick."**

**I shut my eyes tight, I could feel the Power grow in my big brother and soon after everything went black.**


	4. Learning about yourself

Hey! So this is the fourth and I hope you'll like it. I work really hard on Addy and Caleb bond and on character of Addy too.

I would like to thank you Mia1601 who's my beta! Yeah, yeah yeah, she got preview!

Oh and I do not own anything of this except Addy, Garrett and Divya.

Enjoy it now!

* * *

Chapter 4

I woke up in a room I didn't know. I looked around me and found Dean sleeping next to me an Caleb sleeping in the chair next my bed. I got off the bed trying not to wake them and walked to the door, looking back to the sleeping boys I call brothers, I smiled a little. I left the room to end up in a long hall full of door, I start walking to my left and I looked at the pictures hanging on the wall.

I was at the Danvers mansion. The bigger picture was of me, Caleb, mom and dad when I was 8 years old. I could clearly remember taking this picture; it was Tyler mom who had taken it. I was on Caleb back smiling and mom and dad were surrounding us smiling too. It was on Tyler birthday, he was finally nine. The picture next was me was with the boys, they were 12 and I was 11. I was on Reid back; Tyler was on our left, Caleb and Pogue were on our right. Caleb was looking up at me and I down to him, like we always do.

I'm fifty weeks younger that Caleb, he's born on September 27, 1988 and I'm born on September 17, 1989. I'm three weeks younger that Tyler, six months younger than Reid and eight months younger that Pogue. I've always been the only girl in our little group until they reach the age of ten, that year Kate came into our world. I was known as the Daughter of Ipswich and Kate as the friend of the Sons of Ipswich. She one of a kind type of girl. I remember she forced Reid to cut his hair, Tyler to talk to this girl he had a crush on her, an Caleb to give me a little space. For that I'll forever be grateful to her.

I could remember the night when I left this house as clearly as I looked at the pictures on this wall. My mom had taken me to the Colonial Danvers house, in the middle of the night, an all the dad's were there, even mine. They said that I was dangerous, too dangerous for the Covenant, that I had to leave. My father didn't say anything during the reunion, or at the end when I was screaming his name from my mom arms. He didn't look back to me, he just climbed those stair and left me crying in my mom arms. In the morning, mom made me tell Caleb that I was going to England and that I never wanted to come back here. I remembered his face, he was surprised and sad. I could see that he was holding back his tears and that made me crying harder so I turned my back to him and start to run. I know dad had held him back, because he nor my dad came when I climbed into John's car.

I got the power when I was 13, the Winchesters first thought that I was being possessed. They tried to exorcize me, but I cut them of telling them it was in my blood and in my family since God's know when. I told them that it was the reason the Elders were so terrified of me. I was the first girl to be born in this Covenant and they were scared I will be more powerful than their so cherished sons. Now, I got them so deep in my shit that they can't see the sunlight anymore. I know it's not my fault, it was my mom's fault. And I'm kind of happy to be here again so I can confront her with that.

Being raised by three guy hunters, I never really had time to be a girl and make friends. So I learned by myself. I passed my G.E.D a year ago will the help of Sam. I learned to speak Latin too. With John I learned to fight, shoot, kill and be a good hunter. And Dean, he teached me to play pool, poker and anything we can use to make money. He also helped me with the sexual part... We were drunk one time, after Sam has left us to go to Stanford. I was almost forth teen and he was twenty-two. John almost killed him when he found us in bed the morning after. I don't know how I managed to calm him, but I did and it was a good thing. I've also learned how to do false I.D.'s One day he can be a Federal Marshal an the next we are F.B.I. officers. I can be underage or not, I can be whoever I want.

Now, I'm near eighteen, an Sam's back hunting with us. He got some power too, his girlfriend, Jessica died the same way their mom did. John had sacrificed himself to save Dean from death. Sam had been kidnapped by Azazel, the yellow eyes-demon. He had died so Dean sold his soul to bring him back. Because of this the hell door has been opened letting go an army of demons. What can I say, I'm Alice in Wonderland!

I heard footsteps behind me. I spun around to find Caleb and Dean starring at me. I walked directly into Dean arms, this was one of my breakdown moments. Dean hugged me back tight as possible; he pulled out my pills from his jacket, giving me one. I broke the hug an found my way to the kitchen. I got a glass of water and took my pill. I set the now empty glass in the sink and turned around as I heard a woman gasp.

I found my mother looking at me, with an almost empty glass of what looks like Whiskey. She was the same as I could remember her. Her long brown hair falls in continuous loops on her older shoulders. She still had this crisped expression on her face, making her look much older that she really is. She walks slowly to stand in front of me as she raises her hand to touch my cheek when I snapped out of my trance.

"Don't fucking touch me!" I hissed to her. I could hear them gasp at my outbreak. "Don't you fucking dare touch me again! You are nothing to me anymore." I scream at her. I could see her eyes fill with tears as her glass hit the ground. She pulls hand up to her mouth.

"Addy!" Dean was now in front of me, holding me by my shoulder. I struggled against his hold on me, I could hear him shout for Sam to come. He grabs my wrist and he pulls me against him. I kicked him in the legs forcing him to me. I kick him in the face an he falls on the ground. I turn back to my mom, who was now hiding behind Caleb.

"I see you're still a freaky pussy, little mama. Still scared of me?" I was walking slowly to them, when Sam jumped in front of me, his hands up in surrender.

"Ada! Please calm yourself..." I didn't listen to him as I keep walking towards my mother and brother. I was about to reach them, when Sam caught me in his arms, holding me hard against his torso. He was whispering calming word into my ear as I got limp in his arms and everything went black again.

I found myself wrapped in Dean's arms, on the living room couch, my nose in his neck breathing in his scent. I could hear him talk to my mom, and the sons.

"What just happened to her, Dean? She never had this kind of outburst before! What's wrong with my little girl?" That was definitively my mom and she was surely crying.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but it's none of your business anymore. You made her leave, because YOU had done a stupid thing." He harshly whispered to her, trying his best to not wake me. "When she wakes up, we'll leave and you'll never hear from her anymore." He stopped, because Sam had put his hand on my head, caressing my hair.

"It's not like you ever really cared for her did you?" Sam had his neutral tone, which mean he was really upset. "I remember her telling me stories, that her brother would make her breakfast because their mother was pass out on the couch, too drunk to wake up." His hand leaves my head and I could hear the wailing of the couch, meaning he was standing up. "Or that her father would take her out because her mother was about to hit her. I can remember her asking my dad if she was a bad girl. If she had done something wrong to make YOU hate her?"

"Enough Sam... Just enough please." I could feel everyone stare at me, but I didn't look up. I was too tired. "What's wrong with me? I don't know. I hoped that you could tell me mother." I was still in Dean's arms so I couldn't see their reaction.

"She is an anomality! She shouldn't be born! She needs to die, to protect the boys." Joesph Garwin spoke. Reid's father, Joseph was a self-centred, addicted old man. He always treated Reid like dirt until he reach the age of 13. There was collective gasps and scream from people I did recognize and didn't, I lift my head to see Caleb, Sam, Tyler, Reid and Pogue standing in front of me, tall and protective.

"You touch her and you'll be dead before you hit the ground! Is that clear?" spoke Sam. He has changed since Dean brought him back after Jake had killed him.

"She's MY sister and if I hear you touched her I'll kill you Joseph. I swear to God I will!" said Caleb, still overprotective, but he had all the right to be.

I stood up, getting off of Dean. I walk until I reach Sam and the boys. I put myself into Caleb arms and I looked up to Joseph. I knew my eyes were white as the color would be as the remaining father stumble back a little. "I do not need protection but I want to know what is wrong with me."

No one answer me, I could tell they weren't scared, at least not Sam and Dean, until my mother come to stand in front of me. She looks at me straight into the eyes and she didn't blink when I made my eyes become black as night.

"I know Adelaïde, I know and I'm sorry." She makes a move to touch me again and I avoid her making her flinch. "Come with me. Caleb, Sam and Dean you should come too. Joseph, Wayne and Glenn you should leave my house." With that she left the room. I looked up to my real brother as he look down at me.

We stared into each other eyes like we would do when we were younger. It was like we could read each other soul, by looking into the other eyes. He finally broke the contact and smirked.

"Come on, Princess! Let's go see what mother has to say." With that he follows mother with me still in his embrace. He led the way to our mother office, as we entered, I could hear heavy footsteps behind us. We turned back to see Dean, Sam, Reid, Tyler and Pogue following us. We stepped inside and I found my mother sitting behind her desk looking down at a picture. She motions us to sit and they oblige her, except me.

"You should sit Addy dear, it's gonna be long." I shakes my head and she sighs. "Well then have it your way..." She bent down her head. "I was young and scared by your father, even if I loved him so much. I've always wanted a girl and when I learned that I wouldn't be able to have one... I was desolate." She wipes her tears away as she sobs. "And then I remember one of my old friends had told me stories about crossroad demons that grants wishs." I could feel Sam and Dean stir in where they were sitting and I froze. "I've done stupid things in my life, but this one... Was the biggest ever..." She looks up to me and I could see she was sorry, but yet proud in some way.

"A-Are you telling me, I-I'm a de-demonic product?" I asked realizing I was crying.

"NO! NO NEVER! You are James and I daughter! WE have made you! But with the help of a demon yes..." She was starring at me now.

"I-I'm sure there some-something you're not telling me!" She just shakes her head no and turns her chair around.

"LIE! YOU ARE LYING TO ME! TO US!" I was angry now. I stalked up to her desk and slam my hand on it. "Tell. Me. The. Fucking. TRUTH!" I was now screaming. Dean had gripped me and held me against his upper body. She rapidly turns around.

"You are designated to be part of Lucifer Rising! Your body will be his! Are you happy now? You know everything!" I was frozen in Dean arms. I couldn't move or understand. I was to be Lucifer vessel...

* * *

Review make me happy! And maybe it will bring the next one faster! :)


	5. Find it in you

Hello! I do not own anything... Again I wish I could!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

I was still in Dean arms, facing my mother. She wasn't facing us anymore. I could hear her crying and I could feel my brother eyes on me. I couldn't think anymore... I was there because of the demon that had started all of this. I was Azazel's kid, just like Sam. I was a freak, I was a...

"ADELAÏDE!" It was Dean voice and then I lost it. I kicked him and started to run for the door. I could hear them trying to reach me, but I speed up and threw the front door open. I could hear it hit the wall behind as I climbed on my bike, which was surprisingly there. Sam must have driven it here, while I was sleeping. I didn't bother putting my helmet on, I just started it and drove away.

While I was driving I could feel my cell phone buzzing against my hips, but I let it ring away. I couldn't face them anymore. I wasn't going to let them throw me away like dirt. I didn't really look where I was driving and I ended up in the meadow I had found with Caleb and dad when I was 8. I shut of my bike and climbed off it. I took my cell phone out of my pocket and saw I had more than 20 missed alerts. I slid it up to see that Dean had called me five times, Sam like six times and I had four news numbers I didn't know, so I deduct it was my brother and his friends cell phones. An more than ten texts from them.

I fell against the tree in the middle and slide until I hit the ground. I put my head in my hands and sigh loudly. I couldn't think anymore, I wasn't going to go back there anymore and I knew who I could call.

POV of Caleb

We had called her more than a hundred times and she still didn't answer her freaking phone. Dean had told us she would go to a place she could clearly think and I was supposed to know where it was. I was stressed, because I didn't want to lose her again and I was afraid of what she could do. I mean she had stronger power that the four of us together and beside she had demonic power too.

I could remember the young girl, who was following us around. Then I would see the ten year old her standing proud and happy on the podium as she had win the swim meet. I remember when she was scared of the dark and spiders, when she had nightmare and I had to hug her to sleep... I can't help but love her. She's my little sister no matter what.

"Hey Cay!" I snap my head to Reid, who was talking to me. "You don't happen to remember the place you would go with her and your dad?" The meadow flash into my head and I start running to my car. Dean jump into my car as I started, I drove like a mad man until I reached the gravel road to the meadow. I rapidly got out of my car; I didn't even take the time to shut off my Mustang. I was running to my little sister.

"ADDY! Addy come on answer me!" I was begging her to retort, but I heard nothing. I was running in all sides without even seeing her. "Praddy please!" It was the nickname I had given to her when we were young. She only want dad to call her Princess Addy and I almost call her that and I remember just in time. It end up whit Praddy and I kept it.

"She's not here anymore Caleb. Come on lets go back to your house." Dean was next to me, his hand on my shoulder. I turned back and walk slowly to my car, with this unknown guy. As I reach my house, I felt someone introduce inside my head.

"_Hey Calo... I'm sorry, but I won't come back anymore. Tell mother I'm sorry and I love you big brother. Good Bye..._" And with that she left. I didn't even have the time to tell her she was still my little, annoying sister. I don't remember how I ended up in my bedroom, neither have I remembered going to bed. I was sitting on my bed staring straight ahead when Pogue and Reid enter in my room.

"Hey man you're awake! We got good news and bad news!" said Reid as he threw himself on my bed. I pushed the blanket up, pushing the annoying prick off my bed and stood up.

"How did I end up in my bed?" I asked Pogue as Reid tried to stand up. He just shakes his head and leaves my room. What was wrong with him lately? I didn't have time to wonder more as Reid grabbed me from behind and made me trail behind him until we reached the living room. And the laugh I heard make me freeze.

"Adelaïde..." I whispered, wondering if it was a dream or a hallucination. I wasn't sure which one it was until she looked up at me. Then I realised she was really here, with people I don't know. I run to her as she stood up and I grabbed her into my arms, giving her a tight hug spinning her around. I put her back on the ground and kept her in my arms. "Don't ever scare me like that again Addy."

She frantically nod her head in my chest, holding me like there was no tomorrow. I realise now she was crying, well mostly sobbing on me. I looked up to the guys and the new people in my house. There was a red haired girl, a tall dark haired man and a brown haired girl with the Winchesters. I picked my sister up bridal style, carrying her to her bedroom where I lay her and myself on her old bed soon drifting to sleep.

Nobody's POV

She was asleep soundly on her brothers' chest, clutching herself to him. Caleb was awake for ten minutes, but he didn't have the heart to wake her. He watched her as she slept against him; it's been so long since he had the chance to do that. Just gaze at her while she's sleeping. She had grown up into a beautiful young woman and Caleb was proud of his little sister. She had the same high cheeks of their mother, the pulpous lips of their dad and the soft skin of their mother too. She was a perfect mix of both of their parent.

He took a long deep breath to smell her. She still smells like a mixture of roses and lilies that their mother used to wash her with. Her hair was longer than before, way longer. He couldn't help but be jealous of Sam and Dean, they had seen her grown into this beautiful woman and she wasn't their sister. He never wanted to lose her again. He would always be there for her he promised himself.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt her move against him. She was slowly waking up. She moved herself until she could see his face and she flashes him a bright, happy smile.

"Hey Aleb!" She giggles a little when she heard her big brother groan at the nickname. When she was younger she couldn't say his name perfectly, so instead of trying harder she stuck with Aleb until she was available to say his name perfectly. She was too stubborn for her own good some times.

"Hey Ada!" He laughs when she hits him in the ribs, tickling him. They were fighting against each other when their mother, Dean and the guys entered the room. They didn't hear them come in the room; or when Dean cleared his throat.

"Hummm guys.... Please?" Addy and Caleb stop moving and turn around to find them looking strangely at them. She just got of the bed, took Caleb's hand pulling him with her and got out the room passing by them. She kept walking until she reaches the access of their dad's office. Adelaïde silently open the door and enter in the room. She let go of her brother hand and walked until she reach the library behind the desk. She took an old looking book and turned around again to place it on the desk. She looked up to find them still looking at front of the door way, she motion for Sam to come.

"Look at that book worm." Sam hit her on the shoulder as she and Dean laugh quietly. He read the first two paragraphs and then he snapped his head up to look at her.

"What? What's in this book?" Dean walked pass the sons of Ipswich and goes to stand near Addy, putting his hand on her back. Tyler and Caleb both glare at the old guy as he read the text over her shoulder. He was grinding like a mad man and he looked down to the girl in front of him as she looked up to him. "Guess we can play them now!" He slapped his baby brother's back. "Hope your Latin is that good college boy!"

Sam sighs and took the book with him. He walked to an armchair and sat on it as he read the manuscript. Someone clearing his throat had the three Winchester looking up.

"If you don't mind... I would like being introduced to these boys." The red haired girl was now talking standing in front of the brown girl and beside the tall guy.

"Oh right! Sorry..." Ada walked towards the boy and took his arm with her hand, standing next to him. "This is Garrett Singer." She placed her hand on the red haired girl. "Maureen McIgnes, she is." For the last one she pulls her in the front as she being towered by the four. "And the last one's Nikolette Bouchard."

"Pleasure to meet you, lovely lady!" Reid was in front of Maureen with her hand in his, kissing it. She giggles and takes back her hand, leaving the blond boy wondering what could possibly be wrong with this sentence!

---------------------------------------------

So reviews please! Pretty please with the red cherry on the top! Lol do what ever you want!


	6. Week of torture

Chapter 6

I was standing in the main doorway of Spencer Academy, waiting for the bell to ring and for my brother. Since I came back he didn't let me out of his view more than five freaking minutes, except if I was with one of the boys or my friends. It was the last period of the last day of this long week and I couldn't wait to go to Nicky's tonight! Sam, Dean, Garrett and the girls were supposed to come back on Friday night. They had text me back in the beginning of the week, but since then I got nothing, no phone call, no text, nothing! I was way too pissed to actually feel like pretending listening to boring teachers.

I let out my breath as I heard the bell finally ring. I didn't have to wait long for the continuous flow of student coming out of the building to begin. I spotted Caleb and our friends I run to them, an flung myself into my brother arms.

"CALEBEUH!" He laughs at my outburst and then put me down on my feet keeping me in his embrace. "They still haven't called me! They've promise!" I was whining on him and he was just smiled down at me. It was then I saw two beautiful girls standing near Pogue, one mocha skinned, had her arms around his waist and he had his arm around her shoulder. The blonde girl was looking at me with glaring eyes. I poke my big brother in the ribs and show him the girls.

"Oh right! Girls this is Adelaïde, my sister." The mocha skinned girl gasp and she runs to me, pulling me in a bones-crush hug.

"ADDYYYYYYY!" She screams in my ears. "Addy! You're back! I couldn't wait for you to come back from England!"

I pull myself out off her grip and took a good look at her. I look at her hair, her face, her bubbly expression and its hit me.

"KATE!" I pulled her back in my arms, making her fly around, we were both laughing so hard. When I was here, Kate was my best friend. I was the one who made the Sons and her be friends. I guess that she became better friends with them after I've leave. She probably throws fucking Hell at them for letting me go without giving her chance to say goodbye... Wait, what?! "England?! Where the fuck you get that one? I've never been in England before!"

We look at each other, frown and then turn to face the guys. They were looking away and scratching the back of their head. And then I snap.

"WHAT IN THE FUCKING WORLD GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO SAY THAT TO HER?! WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE, YOU WORTLESS PIECE OF SHIT! GIVE ME A DAMN GOOD REASON..."Caleb had somehow managed to pull me away in his car, stopping me before I make a fool of myself.

"Hey! Hey! I'm sorry okay!" He was sting on the driver side facing me on the passenger side. His hands were up in surrender. "We had to think of something to tell her! Something to make her believe you wouldn't come back!" He sighed, "Look, I'm sorry okay, but... We had to think of something."

I look up at him, fury still in my eyes, but somehow I understood him. I had leaved them without explanation and gave them the hard task to tell the news to Katheryn Alice Tunney. I slowly smiled up to him and I reach out to hug him. I heard him deeply sigh against my head, making me giggle a little. He pulls out and reaches for the door, but I shoot my hand to grip his arm.

"I'm sorry Cay! I never wanted to put that on you all those years ago. I was pissed at mom and I shouldn't have put the blame on you..." And with that, guilt hit me hard; making me began to cry in my big brother car. Candidly, he begun to tell me he was sorry and keep asking me why I was crying. I realise that Pogue and Kate had open the door and she was rubbing my back, trying to comfort me.

"I want Deeeean... And Sammmmy!" I wail between the hard sobs, which were shaking me. I see Kate shout a look to Caleb, before pulling me into a hug. "Th-they h-h-haven't called during all week! It's-it's the first f-fu-fucking time they don't call!" I look up to Pogue and Reid. They were looking at me with sad eyes, but Tyler were looking at me with fury in his eyes, so I look back down into Kate shoulder. "And I'm scared!"

I was crying harder on her shoulder and then I feel someone pulling me from of my best friend. I start to scream and holding on harder on her.

"Praddy... Please, we'll take you to Kate dorm." Caleb was whispering in my ear. I glance up to him. He was softly smiling down at me. I slowly nod and help up my arms like I used to do when we were young. The boys' chuckles a little, but Caleb picks me up in bridal style. I snuggle against him and soon I found myself waking in a bed I didn't know and in arms I didn't know either. I struggle to turn around and surprise, I found Pogue sleeping soundly his nose in my hair. "He has been looking after you for twelve hours, let him sleep." Came the soft whisper of my brother. I found him sting in an armchair before another bed; I could see Kate, Tyler, Sarah and Reid soundly asleep as well.

"As lovely it is, he's warm and I want to get up so I can go pee, unless you want me to pee in this bed." I whisper back at him, giggling at his expression, but he stood up to helping me when we both heard Pogue groan in my hair.

"Fine, I let go of you for five minutes and if you're not in my arms by then I going to drag your sorry ass in here." I muffled my laugh with my hand and nod my head happily, kissing a groggy Pogue on the forehead, as I slid out off the bed. I stretch my legs and arms, I was about to hug Caleb, when I hear Pogue. "I said five minutes Ada!" I jumped a little, giggle and looked apologetically at Cay as I run for the door.

I was quietly in the direction of the bathroom, when my mind began to work all alone. Were they're hurt? What if they can't call me and they are all dying alone? I couldn't stand that, losing Dean before his time. Since the time Sammy left us to go to Stanford, Dean never ever miss calling me two times a day to be sure I was okay, when we were apart. Garrett, Nikki and Maureen never miss to call me at least one time a week, but since they left none of them have called me. I finish what had to be done in the bathroom and as I get out I run into a walking wall.

"Crap, I'm sorry! You're okay?" I nod my head, rubbing my forehead in the mean time. I look up to find out who I thought was a walking wall. He was FREAKING tall, I think he was even taller that Sam.

"How tall are you?" I blurt out before I could think about it. I put my hand to my mouth as I heard him laugh.

"I don't mind, but I'm 6'5". You?" I shout him an outrageous look; making him chuckle and I got to say he had a sweet laugh.

"Yeah I'm 5'2" and I don't see what's wrong with that!" He shouts his hand up in surrender, still chuckling a little. I was about to ask him is name, when I heard,

"ADELAIDE DANVERS! Get your sorry ass over here like right now!" That was Pogue. He was now standing next to me and if look could kill I think I would be dead by now.

"Sorry Pogue, she ran into me and asks me how tall I was. I didn't know she was wanted somewhere else." The freaking tall guy said to my almost big brother. Pogue just turn to the guy and gave a sigh of release.

"Yeah she was supposed to be asleep in my arms like old time, but no she had to run away again."

"HEY! I didn't have a choice just so you know!" I said grumpily, as I poke his side. He easily catches my hand, pulling me right against him. "Huh? Last time I've check didn't you get yourself a girlfriend?" I ask looking up at him, boy they were freaking taller than me.

"Yeah right. By the way this is Thomas-Johnathan, he normally goes by TJ. Buddy she is Caleb baby sister, Adelaide. " I smile up to the big guy, waving to him. "I hate brokin' cute thing like that, but I need a pillow to sleep." As Pogue began to pull me with him, I let out a little squeal, before stump over my feet and fall back into big guy beside me. Did I ever said how much I hate being clumsy? Yeah now you know, I hate.

"Watch it big girl, I not always gonna be hear to save you." Dean always says that to me. Everything rushes back in my head with this little sentence. I awkwardly smile up to him; extend my arm to Pogue, who take it and rapidly walk away before I broke down again. Pogue manage to stop me before we enter the room again, he made me facing him.

"What's wrong Didy?" I smile a little at the old nickname he uses to give me, but I keep looking down to my feet. "Hey, look at me." He whispers softly to me, pushing his finger under my chin forcing me to look up. "Now what's wrong?" He was using his puppy dog eyes on me; he fucking knew I couldn't resist them.

"I'm scared that Dean and the others won't come back... That's all..." He narrowed his eyes at me and I sigh burrowing my head in his chest. "Well that's mostly all... I'm scared of Caleb reaction when he will know the relation between Dean and me. I'm scared that I won't be able to help Sam live after Dean's death. Finally I'm totally terrified of Tyler."

His body shock with laugh at my last sentence. "Terrified of Baby boy?! Why?" He had a smug smile on his face that I wanted to rip off, so I hit him hard in the stomach.

"Because I love him and I love Dean too and I can't choose between them! Dean's gonna die soon so I don't want to leave him, but Tyler's so good looking and sweet and hot! How in the world I'm supposed to choose?"

Pogue took a step back at my outburst, looking at me with wide open eyes. I frown at him, before I start to cry again. God I haven't cry this much since I leave Ipswich five years ago! Pogue must have felt guilty because I was now wrapped in his strong arms and he was rocking me back and forth, trying to smooth my sobs. I hold into him like a small scared child would do with his dad. I guess that was Pogue was for me, a dad figure. Strong, carrying, sweet and overprotective, like my dad used to be when I was young, way younger.

"I assure you Dean and the others are okay Didy. They're okay." I shout him a watery smile.

"H-How d-d-d-do you know?" I sob. He scratches the back of his head, looking away form me.

"I've used..." I hit him again and I was about to do it again, but Caleb appear in my view, looking frustrated. I point him to Pogue, who turn back and sigh at the view of his friend.

"I'll go back to sleep. Feel free to come and heat me up Pogo." I hear them chuckle as I enter in the room. Reid, Tyler, Sarah and Kate were still asleep on the other bed, I smile at the sight.

I was about to fall on the bed when my cell phone start ringing in my back pack. I quickly run to it, throw it open and franticly search for my phone. When I found it, I open it quickly.

"Addy's speaking." A wave of happiness rush to me when I hear the voice on the other end.

"Hey little bit, you're okay?" I could feel the big, happy smile on my lips as I answer.

"I'm okay Dean. Are you? And Sam? And Garry? And Nikki? And..."

"Woah baby its okay! We're okay. Actually, we're heading back to Ipsshitch." I hiss at him and he chuckle. "Ipswich, yeah I know. Anyway how are you doing with you brothers?"

"They're nice enough to let me cry because you jerk haven't called me in a FREAKING WEEK!" I hear groans beside me and I turn around to find Reid looking at me, with a glare in his eyes. I got out off the room, bumping into Caleb, who smiles down at me. I hate him for being so damn tall and good looking.

"Yeah about that, we had a little problem with a coven of witch..."

"I don't care Dean Johnathan Winchester! You bringing your sorry excuse of ass here, before I make you! You understand?" I heard Caleb and Pogue trying to muffle their laugh. "I give you guys until tomorrow night to be here or I don't give you sex until I'm freaking 21 years old!" I snapped my phone shut. I look up to my brothers, finding them glaring at me. "WHAT?!" And then I realize what I had said to Dean.

"Adelaïde Hope Danvers you better haven't slept with that guy or I..."

"You will what Caleb? Huh? Ground me? Yeah right, when we're finish with this case I'm leaving. If I want to spend the rest of my day with a guy who's nine years older than me, I will! You can't stop me!" I was about to run pass them, when a hand grab my arm stopping me dead in my track. I turn around to find Tyler glaring at me.

"You'll leave us again?" His voice was sad and angry; his eyes were almost black with emotion.

"I'm- I'm sorry Ty... But yeah I'll leave." His grips on me tighten and I winced.

"Don't leave me again Lily. Please don't leave me..."A small smile try to broke into my face, before I look into his eyes and I thought of a second of staying here with him, but Dean imminent death flash in my mind, making me back up.

"I'm sorry Peter, but I can't leave Dean dying alone..." And with that last sentence I turn back and start to run, run until I was out of breath and lost into the wood.

I let myself slide against a tree, hiding my head between my upright knees as the rain start to fall on me. And there, lost in the wood, I start to cry.


	7. Because of them

**Hey guys! I know it been a long while and I'm SO sorry! This chapter is longer I think and I'm curently working on the next one! Probably be up soon after Christmas or after New Year. This chapter's in Tyler point of view and I think it will give you some answers or else just ask and I'll answers gracefully!**

**Disclamer: I sadly don't own nothing except Addy, Garry and the other... I wish I could!**

**Here let's read!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Caleb, Pogue and Tyler were frozen in place, looking at the place where Addy was a second ago. Caleb and Pogue both look at each other, before looking back to Tyler, who still didn't moved yet.

"What are you waiting for?" Caleb screams, making both of the boys jump. "Go after her! I won't let her end with this boy, not if I can help it!"

Tyler couldn't believe that Caleb told, no, screamed at him, to go after his own sister. Caleb had always been the first one to chase off the guy she wanted, even if she was only eleven at the time. Tyler could clearly remember the way his leader had react when Lily had came back with her new friend, who was a boy, when she was nine. He was running as fast as he could toward the girl he had always loved... Now he knew why he couldn't stand staying with the same girl more than a night, they weren't Adelaïde Danvers, even if they looked like the young woman she was now.

He pushed open the front door of the dorm building, totally scaring the few crazy people sitting in the stairs. He came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs to find that lily was nowhere to be seen. The thought of Lily running back to him was shattered by his name being called from a distance. He turns around to find Reid, Caleb and Pogue coming his way.

"You let her run away from you again, baby boy?" said Reid, as he puts his arm around the youngest's shoulder.

"Fuck off Reid!" He pushes his blond friend, who snickers, trying to regain his balance. "I don't know where I can find her..."

"You didn't think about the horse house didn't you?" ask a grinning Pogue.

"Or you own library, baby boy!" laughed Reid. "And there's my mom Garden too. She loved go there..."

"You can go to the manor basement; she had a secret room there. I think you were the only one to ever know where that damn room was..." Caleb was shoving his youngest brother in his Hummer.

Tyler said thank to his brothers and drive off to his house. First place to look for his best friend was his library.

* * *

She was still sitting against that tree. Since she came back to Ipswich she had cry more in that week, than in the past five freaking years. Maybe it was because she was so nostalgic of this place, of her friends and her brother. Addy couldn't remember the last time she cried that much and it was a good thing, since she was in this war she couldn't have any emotion.

Emotions bring pain and pain brings dead. She had learnt that fact fast enough in the first weeks she was with the Winchester. Now she was attached to Dean and was losing him soon enough, they already had lost Sam once and they had lost John for good. That's why she couldn't stay here long after the case. She won't stand the fact that she had bring this stupid war in the place she always thought that was protected from evil thanks to her family power.

Adelaïde look up when a lonely raindrop falls on her hand. The rain was finally falling and it was fitting her mood so much that she wonders if she wasn't making up this. When a big thunderstorm blast in the sky she smiles. It wasn't her, since she wasn't THAT much in a bad mood. Standing up, she wonders where she could go to think alone. She certainly couldn't go to her dorm, since she knew that everyone would be there waiting for her return, when an old place pops in her mind. The tree house in the Simms Park, that's where she was heading now.

* * *

Tyler was driving faster that the speed limit and he didn't even care at the moment. He had to find the girl or Caleb would hex him. He hadn't even fully stopped his car when he was out of it and running to the front door that he jerked open. He keeps running until he reaches the door of the library. Tyler rapidly came to a halt in front of the wood gate of his old favourite place.

The big bibliotheca full of books came to his view. The couch was still at the same place he remembered. The windows were full of sun and everything in the room was in lighted. Everything was perfect, except the fact that Lily wasn't there. Tyler let out a sigh and storms out of the room to come face to face with his mother.

"Tyler sweetie! What are you doing here love?" She asked him. Tyler glances down to his mother. She was a petite woman with big, bright blue eyes. The one he had inherited. He softly smiles to her.

"I'm searching Lily mom. She runs away and I thought that she could be in the library." She grinds up to him, pat his arm before turning and leaving him in the hallway wondering.

He rolls his eyes before, he start walking again. Simms library checked and she wasn't there. That only leaves the Parry Horse House, the Garwin Garden and the Danvers manor to check... Sound like fun.

* * *

Caleb, Pogue and Reid were making their way back to the leader sister had in the building, when they heard their names being scream. When they turn around, a grin came to Reid face.

"Finally realise you can't leave without me, McIgnes?" The red head snickers, before turning to Caleb when Nikki and Garry finally arrive next to her.

"In your dreams Blondie. No, actually, we're here for Addy. Is she here?" Caleb came to stand in front of the boys in a defensive position.

"Why you're searching her?" Said the oldest of the Son, ready to fight.

"Jeez calm down Golden boy, I need to tell something to my best friend, that's all!" Nikki was now in front of her friends, her hands hitching to knock some sense in Addy's brothers. Garrett catchs her arms which get her out of her trance.

"She's not here. Actually, Tyler's searching her right now." Pogue had puts his hand on Caleb's arm. "There's no need to get edgy. She'll come back and you'll be able to talk to her, but for the moment do you want to come and sleep in?"

"Actually, sleeping in a real bed would be cool. Thanks." Came Garry answers. Pogue opens the door to find Kate getting up and Sarah sitting on the bed.

"Where were you boys? And who are they?" Kate asked walking to her boyfriend's arms, which gracefully cuddle her to him.

"They are Ada's friends and while we're waiting for Tyler and her, they're sleeping here." Caleb was already in the seat with Sarah clasp against him.

* * *

It was raining and Tyler didn't even care when he get out of his car and run to the Parry Horse House. He jogs until he was sure there was nothing more than horse in the place. He came to a stop when a blonde girl gets in the Horse House. That was Gaby, the same horse caretaker since Tyler could remember.

"Oh hey Tyler, I was thinking that I heard someone here. I was right thought!" She giggles a little, while she flicks her long hair back. "Are you searching something in particular?" Looking down to her, Tyler saw that she was softly smiling to him.

"Hmm yeah, have you seen Caleb's sister around here?" His voice held hope in it, hope that he didn't have to go to the other place.

"Hmmm... I think I've seen her..."

"REALLY? When? Where? Tell me Gaby!" He had cut her in his happiness to hear that she had seen her.

"Whoa there! Easy tiger hun'! I've seen her last week. She came to ride Thunder, like she used to do. That poor thing, he had surly miss his mistress during these years. Why?" She was puzzled, since when Addy was hiding from Tyler? It was new, those two used to be joined by the hips, she thought.

"We kinda screamed at her..." Tyler was whispering fast, but Gaby still caught what he said.

"You all are bunch of stupid little shanks! You bloody know well what happens when YOU scream at her. And you go and do it you stupid little witch!" Gaby wasn't screaming, but he would have ratter prefer than then her furious and harsh whisper. He knew damn too well than wasn't good for him. The thing is that she knew about the fact that they had Power, since she had seen them used when they first gotten their Power.

"I know Gaby! Believe me I know! But it doesn't help me to know where I can find her!" She slaps him on the arm, while she huff and turn away.

"Do it alone, big boy! You needed no help to hurt her. No way in Hell I'll help you find her." And with that she was gone, almost like she was a witch herself. Tyler threw his hands in the air and groans in annoyance, before he runs back to his Hummer. Simms Library's check, Parry Horse House's check, that only leave Danvers manor and the Garwin Garden.

* * *

Dean, with a scared face, closed his phone and sighs in annoyance. He shouts a look to his baby brother, who had a smirk on his lips.

"Well... That went good..."

"Ha! You think? I could hear her scream at you even from here!" Sam was now fully laughing at him. Dean press harder the gas pedal, as Sam laughs even harder, speeding the Impala again.

"Shut up Sammy! She wasn't screaming! She was..."

"She was vociferous speaking to you then! I know Lady as much as you and when she speaking like that you gets in troubles. What did she said this time? No sex for a month? No alcohol for a month?" Dean had gone a tone brighter than his usual one.

"No much worse than that! She said... She said that... She..." Sam was laughing so much that his belly hurt.

"What?" He was trying to catch his breath, between his words. "I'm sure it involves your sex life, which I rather don't want to learn about it, dude!" Dean was a lot brighter than his usual shade of skin.

"She said... She said that she wasn't having sex until she was 21 years old! It's in fucking four years! I can't survive much longer than one week without her in my arms!"

"Then speed up again dude! " Sam wasn't laughing that much now that he knew his brother distress. "Oh and you do know that her brothers are going to rip you apart."

Dean skin tone was as white as a ghost, as he pushes the gas harder again.

* * *

Tyler was standing in the way too big garden of Reid's moms and a thing was sure: Lily wasn't here. It was raining, harder and harder as Tyler walked back to his Hummer and drive to the Danvers manor. When he reaches it, he climbs out of it and stare up at the scary manor. He was about to knock on the door when Gretchen opens it, the old maid of the Danvers.

"What can I do for you Mister Simms?" She was smiling softly at the young boy and he remembered all the time she had saved them for their father a lot of time.

"Yes, thanks Grety. I was wondering if Lily had come here, by any chance?" Gretchen smiled up to him.

"I am sorry Mister Simms. Miss Danvers had not come here since last week." Tyler sighs a little, before turning his back to the old maid.

"Thanks Grety. See you soon!" He walked down the stair and climbs into his Hummer.

He had checked the entire place he could think off. The entire place she used to hang out a lot and she wasn't anywhere. He starts his car again as he began to drive back to the dorm, when an idea pop in his head. Call her you stupid little... Well there was no need to be angry with him right now. Well yes, but let see that side of the problem another time. Pulling out his cell phone, he dialled the new number and waited until the voicemail got on. Trying again, he shouts angrily when the voicemail got on again. For the last time he tried to call her cell phone.

"Come on pick up Lily-bee! Pick up, please!"

"_You have reach Adelaïde Winchester voicemail. Please let your name and your number and I'm going to call you back._" It clicked when he could leave his message, but he snaps his phone shut.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU ADELAÏDE!" He puts his head on the steering wheel, letting out a long sigh. When the light came in, she had the Power too. He could try to reach her mind, or at least try.

"_Lily? Lily if you can hear me, please, please answers me."_ He feels someone get in the Power, but he got no answers. "_Please Lily-Bee! I'm begging you here._" He heard a sigh, then a voice cam in his mind.

"_What do you want, Baby Boy? You didn't do enough damage already?_' He could hear the tears in her voice.

"_I'm sorry, so sorry Lily! But where are you? I'm searching you and I can't find you._" He hears a laughing in his head, but it wasn't a happy laugh like his Lily could do, but a sad one. An almost heartbreaking one and that made Tyler vow to never hear this laugh again. "_Where are you? And if you don't tell me I can pull it out from you brain! Just tell me already!_"

"_YOU Tyler Simms should know it better than anyone else where I am!_" And with that last sentence he feels her get away.

Tyler should know where Lily was? He had checked the entire place she would go when she lived here. All the places he would go around with her. He knew no other place around here.

_She grinds up to him, pat his arm before turning and leaving him in the hallway wondering._

His mom knew and he was damn sure she was showing him where Lily was. She was heading to the kitchen, in the kitchen they had this door who was leading to the park behind the house and in the park they had a forest. In the forest, there was... The old tree house. That's where she was, that damn old thing he forgot about it. He made a sharp u-turn and speed up to his house.

* * *

**So... Review please! And tell me with who you want Addy to end up with?**


	8. Time for a face to face

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the long time I haven't post, but school have been EPIC (yes in capital letter!). I should post more often now that I'm all set in my new program!**

**I don't own anything, sadly enough, but Addy, Garrett, Nikki and Maureen. I wish I had Tyler or Pogue... Or both!**

**So here's the new thing, I know it's short, but the next one should be longer.**

**And a special thanks to Lilabeth36. You rock girl! Read her stories they are... Well amazingly good! And they're with Charlie... Yummy!  
**

* * *

Chapter 8

Adelaïde was staring up at the torrential sky, when he showed up. She could barely see his Hummer since it was raining so much. When he got out, she didn't have to see him to know it was Tyler, her Peter, her best friend and now she doubt that she was considering him like her best friend anymore. She could see him running to the old tree house. She was still facing the window when she could feel him stare at her. Addy slowly turns around to find him dripping wet just like her.

"Hello Tyler..." She smiles a little when she witness him snap out of his stare and look into her deep brown eyes.

He didn't respond, nor acknowledge her, before he took off his soaked wet coat. She could feel him use it a little when he dried it up, before walking to come stand in front of her, with his hand extended for her to take the now dried up coat. She tried pulling away her friend's hand, but Tyler somehow manages to snake around her and put it directly on her shoulder. She tried to shake it off, but he puts his hands on her shoulder.

"Keep it Lily. Please, don't obstinate now." She turns around, in the mean time taking of the object of their conflict of her shoulder, making Tyler rolls his eyes and sigh.

"What about you Peter? You're gonna freeze to death? I'm not letting that happen!" She was tossing the coat into her friend stomach for him to keep it. He groans and pushes her hand away without taking his jacket.

"Lily! Just take it already! You need it more than I do anyway... And don't argue about that!" He said when he see her open her mouth. He led her to the old bench and makes her sit down. He chuckles when he notices that she was pouting. Addy sink more on the bench when she heard him laugh at her, turning her head away for him staring at the falling rain.

They both sit there in silence, staring ahead of them. They were used to this kind of silence. When they were young, they would both sit next to each other for hours without saying things. Their mothers thought that they had problem so they bring them to a lot of doctors, only to find they were both developing fine. Nobody would understand why they would do that and after a while they would let them be.

Addy had missed those moments of pure silence with Tyler. When she could sit next to him without having to talk, to say how she was feeling. While she was with the Winchester every time she wanted to be alone one of them would came to her and make her talk. They wouldn't let her having a second for her. She loved them so much that she would die for them, but, sometimes, the Winchester boys where annoying and she wanted nothing more than be here in Ipswich with Tyler.

"Look Peter..."

"I'm sorry..." They both laugh, because they were always talking at the same time. "Look like some things won't ever change." Chuckling a bit. He came to a stop when he realizes that Lily wasn't laughing too. Taking a look at her, Tyler found her with a confused look on her face.

"What are you talking about Tyler?" She was confused as Hell.

"Well... You don't remember the way we would always talk at the same time. I remember my mom and Grety were always trying to stop us doing that." Lily burst of laugh at the memories, making Tyler smile softly at the view.

"Yeah! I remember Meredith telling us talking at the same time was impolite! We would stop for the day and after we would speak at the same time again!" She was smiling and her hazel eyes where sparkling. Tyler couldn't tear his gaze away from her. He had missed her face so much.

He would always dream of what she looked like at the age she was supposed to be at the time. She was eleven when she had left and he was twelve, but somehow he knew deep down that she was his. After she had left he would dream that she would come back and that they would live happily ever after. After a year he gives up hope of seeing her again. He had tried to go out with other girl. Each of them had something in common with Lily. Brown hairs, petite frame, hazel sparkling eyes, but neither of them had stay more than a month. People say forgetting your first love is impossible and Tyler knew it.

"What? I have something on my face?" Lily push her friend a little to get him out of his daze state. When he looks up to her, he had a dreamy face. "What in the world were you thinking about?" She was a little scared of the answers, since he had the same face some guys had when they were hitting on her.

"Oh nothing! I was just thinking about the old time." This wasn't really a lie, since she was part of his past now. "Tell me about those five years you had away from us."

Addy look back to the only window in the tree house, back in the rain, her expression became sad. Tyler suddenly regrets asking her that question. He was about to tell her it wasn't really important, if that was making her uncomfortable.

"When I first wake up after the meeting with the dads, I was in a moving car. A moving car with people I never seen or heard off and I was scared. Sam was sitting next to me, waiting for me to wake up. When I did, he talked to me. Told me that they weren't going to hurt me, they were going to protect me and take care of me." She sadly smiles at the memory. Addy sniffle a little.

"Dean was the first to teach me how to fight and John had gone mad at him for that. I was the only one that could calm him... John I mean. I was almost 13 at the time... And I was enjoying myself more than I ever do here. Because I had no condition, no expectation, no nothing and that was a relief. "

Addy got up and walks to the window. She had her back to Tyler and he had all the time to study her. The way her curly hairs fall on her back, her curvy figure and petite frame. She was everything he had ever dream of and more. She startles him when she starts speaking again.

"When I turn 13, shockingly, I received the Power, or I thought so. I don't know if for you it was painful, but I almost didn't make it after. The pain was... Unbearable. I wanted to die and yet live to see if I would become addicted, like my dad. The thing is... I don't think I can become addicted. I've used and used so much that I will die when I will ascend..."

"NO!" Tyler scream got out of him before he could stop it. He jumps on his feet and walks to his best friend. She was now facing him; his shout has made her turn around to see what was wrong. She found him standing in front of her. "I won't let that happen! We just got you back and soon you will be taken away?! No way! Come on, we'll go see Caleb."

He grabs her arms and forcefully guides her to the entrance. She sadly let him do so. When he puts her in the passenger seat and close the door, she authorize herself to let out a strangled sob. She didn't wanted to leave them again, especially him.

Dean has always been second best, the easy option, since she could never see Tyler again. Now things were messed up. Addy had, or she thinks she had, no more than 10 months. Dean would die in June and Tyler was still the sweet and cute boy she knew, but now he was also sexy and lovely. She was in love with both of them now.

How can it get any more complicated than that?

* * *

**Tada! I'm done with that chapter! I had so much problem writing it! Bleh!**

**If anyone wonder about the nicknames Addy and Tyler gives to each other, I'll explain later... Or not.**

**So review please *puppy eyes* and I'll send you snow! I have to much snow here in Quebec!  
**


	9. My own personal nightmare

**Hello everyone who read this! Yeah I've repost the same chapter, but I had give Addy a wrong full name! I've been calling her Addison and well I just realize that. I'm curently working on an other idea of mine and the girl name is Addison. My mind must have twist somewhere! Sorry!**

**This is the chapter 9 and it have 2 064 words!! I thing he's one of my longest so far! Special thaks to Lilabeth36 again! You rock girl! I think the next chapter will come sooner than the other. I have a lot of idea for the upcoming chapter! And they are fucked up! Sorry if you had to... Well wait for my chapter, but life here has been huh... Quite epic. Snow storm, hot spring, College rush, broke up with my boyfriend. So yeah... Anyway, let's read and review please!**

**Disclamer: I, sadly, don't own anything at all, except Addy and her friends and TJ (he'll be important later on)**

* * *

Chapter 9

He was driving fast. Tyler knew it was important. Hell, it was a matter of life and death. She couldn't be addicted to the Power, not Adelaïde. She was his life since the beginning and he had just found out now. They had to find Caleb and search in the Book of Damnation. There was a way to save her, it had to. Just before he pull in Tyler looks to her. She was staring in front of her, right in front, without moving at all. Her hairs were still drenched with water, as her clothes too.

He stops the Hummer in his usual parking. When he climbs off the car he notices an old Chevy Impala in the parking. He rapidly walks to the passenger side to find Lily was out and waiting for him. She smiles awkwardly up at him and takes the hands he has in front of her. He leads her into the main dorm building. People, who were coming back from Nicky's, were staring at them mostly at their join up hands. Tyler wasn't the kind of guy who was holding hand in public. Sure he was a sweet guy, in friendship and in relationship, but holding hand wasn't his thing. And that, the gossip of Spencer, knew that.

* * *

Dean was driving fast and Sam was laughing again. He didn't know why Addy's treat was affecting him so much. Sure in the past years they had fucked and cuddled, but there was nothing more behind it... Or was it? He couldn't remember the last girl, other than Addy, he had in his bed and that wasn't because he was looking. God knew he was. But, no visage would come into his mind other than Addy. The way she was smiling. The way her hair fell on her back. The way she says his name like there's nothing more important than him. The way she walks, she moves and Hell the way she fight. Nothing else matter now, nothing else than Adelaïde Danvers.

He reaches out in his pocket to touch the velvet box. Nobody, except Bobby, knew about that box. He was the one finding it for him. He didn't know why he wanted it, but he feels like he needed it.

And then realization hit him, hard. He was in love with her and he couldn't even say it before. Sam probably already knows, being a know-it-all and Bobby's too. It has taken him over than three years to found it out. She was everything he wanted in a girl. Strong, kinky, beautiful and she could take him down easily. In the velvet box was his future, his short future anyway. The deal term was coming sooner than he thinks. He needed to have her all for himself. To be sure that she was feeling the same way as him. She was probably feeling it too, if she stayed with him that long.

His mind was set. He would ask her to marry him before the end of the month or he wouldn't have her. Yes, it was a good plan. At least, it was for the moment.

* * *

When they reach her dorm door, Tyler made her stop. He made her turn around to look at him. She wasn't smiling or showing any emotion, nothing at all. And that made Tyler flinch a little. She used to be so happy all the time and easy to read. Now, her face was always closed and she was hardly smiling to them. Except Caleb, no one had seen her real smile. The one they were used too. He lets his hand trail to her checks and softly caressing it, like you would do with a savage animal. He wanted to get to know her better, as much as he knew her back then.

He couldn't really say it was love the feeling that was asphyxiating him so much. It was like he couldn't breathe right when she wasn't near him and when she was... It was much worse. Because he knew deep down that it was going to end soon. He would say that the feeling he had was much nearer to a junkie than a lover. It was like, now that he had glimpse of her, he couldn't get enough of her. Almost like his Power needed her too. He was so in his thought that he didn't realize that she had talked to him.

"What? Sorry Lily, I wasn't listening." He could see sadness come into her eyes and as fast as it came it was away. Her eyes were cold and hard again.

"I said: We should get some sleep. We still have school tomorrow morning." Tyler nodded his head in agreement. Addy softly take his hand away and turns to open her dorm door. She pushes it open, only to find that everyone was sleeping. Caleb was still in the armchair, but Sarah was now sleeping on him. Pogue was sound asleep soundly with a cuddled Kate on him, on Addy's bed. On the unoccupied bed, was an upside down dead to the world Reid and Maureen's head was on his chest, she was sleeping too. On the floor, with an unknown mattress, Garrett and Nikki were sleeping, cuddling together, like they're always doing.

Addy's face light up a little at the view of her three others friends in the same room of her old life. She couldn't bring herself to wake them up. Especially Caleb, since it was a Power problem, she didn't want him to feel more stress than he already was. She rapidly decides to not wake any of them. She grips her best friend by the arm and makes him get out of the room. When she closes the door, he asks her why they hadn't waked them up.

"Because, I said so Peter." Addy didn't even look at him. She pulls out her keys and locks the door so nobody could come in.

"It's may be working on Dean or Sam, but not on me Lily! Why we hadn't waked them up? Caleb'll be pissed as Hell when he'll learn that..." She sharply turns to him, dead glare in her eyes.

"That what? That his sister can't control herself? That you couldn't stop me?" She snorts before turning around. Tyler hand shoot to her forearm, making her stop her motion.

"Where you think you're going? I'm not done with you!"

"Well I am! I'm done with this! Trying to fit back in this life! I'm not a ten years old anymore Peter! Maybe back then you could boss me around, but not anymore!" Addy was whispering but it sounded like if she could, she would scream at the top of her lungs.

"Oh believe me I know you're not ten anymore! I hadn't felt like a hormonal teenager since I was thirteen! You make me feel... Urg! I don't know how, but it's not pleasant!"

"Well I can go away if you want!" She was now standing so near to him that he could smell her hair and skin from here. She smelled like citrus with a hint of that musky smell that come from being outside often. Her eyes were shining with rage. If she had guns for eyes he would be dead by now.

"Running away again aren't you?" He was pushing her to her limits and he knew it. That was what he wanted from his old crush. "Sorry miss, but this time we won't let you go away easily."

The right side of his face was now sore. She had punched him, a perfect and strong right. Tyler could taste blood in his mouth and he was happy about it. She was reacting now. She wasn't the dark, black whole she seemed to be anymore. She was feeling something and Tyler felt pride in that.

"I never wanted to go away! Never!" She was hissing at him. Her eyes were full of water as she look up to him. "They. Made. Me. Go. Away!" At each word she would poke him on the chest.

His hands catch hers before she could hit him again. He pulls her forcefully against his chest as she struggle to get out of his embrace, hitting his chest with her closed hands. She was mumbling unintelligible words. When she finally stops hitting him, she collapses in his embrace. She wasn't crying this time. It was like their where no tears left in her. She awkwardly pushes herself away from Tyler, but he keeps her in his arms still.

"You know what Lily?" She just shakes her head. "Since Reid's sleeping in your dorm, you could sleep in his." She frowns and looks up to meet a pair of bright blue eyes. "Yeah, I mean I have my bed and theirs Reid's one. So you could take his, since he's dead in yours." He smiles down to her, hoping she would say yes. He hadn't think before telling her that she could come sleep in his dorm. She would be so near and yet so far. Plus he could watch her sleep without people telling him he's creepy. Hell he knew he was.

"Mmm... Why not, I mean I don't have anywhere to go. So why not, I got nothing to lose." She glances up at him, her face closed again. "Lead the way Peter!" And with that they were off to his dorm. During the walk, none of them talked. Their silence held a kind of peace only good old friends could reach.

When they finally arrive on Tyler and Reid dorm, they unfortunately came to face Kira and Aaron, probably coming back from Nicky's. Aaron face turned up into a cheshire grin.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Spencer resident shy boy Simms and baby golden girl Danvers! Aren't they quite lovely?" Kira snort at that and Addy flip them the bird.

"Go to Hell Abbot!" Tyler was in front of his enemy since God knows when. But he wasn't moving at all. Addy grow a little impatient at the attic the boys were showing, so she grab her best friend arm, throw a punch in Aaron face and push Kira back in the wall. She was rapidly walking in front of Tyler and he found out that it was much a turn on when she would get bossy.

"What your dorm numbers Peter?" He snaps out of his reverie to found out they were in front of his dorm. He pulls out his keys and rapidly unlocks the door, pulling both of them inside it. They looked at each other during a moment before they burst out laughing. When they calmed down, they set how they were going to sleep. Addy in Reid bed and Tyler in his of course, he give her a shirt and an old boxer of him so she could sleep in something else than her jeans.

He let her climb in the bed and he tucks her in, before he turns off the light and climb in his own bed. He could hear her respiration and he was damned sure she could hear his, as well. It wasn't something that never happens in the past, but now after all those years something was different. Maybe something had changes during this time they hadn't seen each others. Maybe that could explain why she've let her face became this cold and hard figure he could see every day. Sure she would smile, laugh and make jokes, but he feels like it never reach her eyes. Like she never really believes she could be happy. Perhaps she had seen or hears or do things that make her become like this.

He didn't know how close he was to the truth. She had seen all the creatures you fear when you're young, the one under you bed or in your closet. She knew something big was coming, something as big as the apocalypse. Castiel hadn't told her much and she think it was because they weren't telling him much either. Before she falls in deep sleep she faintly heard Tyler say something, but she couldn't figure it out. She was dead asleep.

* * *

**Here you go! Hope you've love or at least like it enough to review me! Please! Like I said chapter 10 could be expected in about 3 weeks or so. Cheers!**


End file.
